Subraces
This page is for all those races that aren't directly involved in Tri-Unum but are their existence is still important in some way. The Sub-Races are divided into three categories: Sapien, Sentient, and Minute. Sapien races are races that have a much stronger conscienceness. They are capable of making choices, have a form of verbal communication, and have a sense of logic and reasoning. Earthen Examples: Humans. Sentient races are more run by instinct. They are still capable of feeling but don't have the same logic that Sapiens do. These races are the 'Animals' of Tri-Unum. Earthen Examples: Lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!!) Minute races are run entirely by instinct and are hardwired to do everything they do. They are similar in action to bugs or bacteria. Earthen Examples: Cockroaches, spiders, bacteria, parasites. Sapien Races Elements A race of Humans that are capable of manipulating the elements. In mythos they are commonly reffered to as wizards, although this is a misconception as they don't use magic, but rather bend the energy of the spacial matter around them. Chomps Nicknamed chomp-chomps due to the fact that they eat everything, chomps are extremely expendable very stupid and very small they arent usefull to anyone but the Maxim-cre. The Maxim-cre found a way to fit chomps in infini sacks and most soldiers have one. they use the chomps inside as diversionaries and for lobbing at the enemy lines. Chomps closely resemble small alligators capable of walking on their hind legs with teeth as hard as adamant. Rouque'ons A race which inhabits Rigalda, and is the most advanced of the primative planet. Mostly a worm that burrows in colonies of fifty or so into rocks. By organized method, the worms work as one being to move their artificial bodies of rocks. In recent years, they had created a society and even several cities. What stands as most remarkable though, is their ability to fight and their seeming protection of weaker races on Rigalda . Thus far, several scientist and one Nyron Tkache have been taken hostage and presumed destroyed by this race. They also are waging a "war" against the Lxxxiz. An alliance seems to have been made between the Rouque'ons and the Zych and the Fwedsyi. Zych The most populace race on Rigalda. To most, they appear as a mix between a crab and a fuzz ball, most standing at just over four inches. They are a tree dwelling species with a vast "empire", spanning a quarter of the planet, and with population for over 23 billion. From recent reports of scientists, they have been known to create a powerful poison and basic projectile weapons, stronger than most used on Earth prior to the 1800's. When fighting along side with the Rouque'ons, they present a fierce threat. Fwedsyi Perhaps the core of this triple alliance of Rigalda . Estimated to have come to existance in the first year of the planet's existance, they have an expanding force with the help of the Rouque'ons and Zych. They are a slender serpent type race with an odd ability to manipulate the minds of nearby beings, possibly by a method similar to the Psicron. No scientist has been able to approach them without dissapearing shortly thereafter. Lxxxiz A large and powerful race, using basic mechanics and chemically propulsed weapons to fight. They currently wage war against the Fwedsyi, Zych, and Rouque'ons for dominance of Rigalda . They are a bold, quad-legged race that is quickly losing ground in the war. They are controlled by a hive-like mind system, though the queen of their hive. Sentient Races Xenosynlos Massive beasts that developed on a planet (Caphir 12-399) covered in dense forests. Have no eyes, but instead utilize a system of fins to read changes in the still air. Carnivorous, and the main predators of the planet. Xenosynlos have developed no colored camoflauge, due to the general lack of optical capabilities, but instead move on silent feet with aerodynamic bodies. Echolocation is a common method for them to find their prey, as is smell, but their sense of touch is by far the most developed - vibrations in the air and through the ground allow them to pinpoint exactly where their target is. However, the rise of the flying Crathiaero has led to a recent development in value camoflauge - the Crathiaero are unable to see in color, and therefore depend on value to find their targets. Xenosynlos have accordingly changed value to match the appearance of the forest, hoping to avoid being driven off by this massive predator. Xenosynlos have been implanted on Cantus, as they helped balance out the hunter-prey equilibrium. See Here for an image of a Xenosynlos. Minute Races Furrlaskians Once a powerful race in the Andromeda galaxy, now reduced to just a few thousand survivors due to Fleet Exterminatus. The Furrlaskians are mindless insectlike creatures that will go to desperate mesures to consume any life. The Maxim-Cre Exterminatus Fleet, after years of being besieged, lead a crusade and wiped out but the few thousand that survived, which are currently in Maxim-Cre labs scattered throughout the Andromeda Galaxy. See Also: Creatures of Monstear, Creatures of Cantus, creatures of Argoth